1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for connecting a medicine vial to a needleless injector. More specifically, it relaxes to an adapter having multiple flow paths for the medicine. The medical field is seen as the most obvious benefactor from this unique article of manufacture. More generally, the invention could be used in any task where it is desired to remove a liquid from a container in a sealed, non-contaminating manner. For example, chemical laboratories could effectively use the link of this invention to transfer chemicals from vials and flasks without exposure to the ambient atmosphere.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for transferring medicaments from vials to flasks are old and well known in the art. In the past it has been known to cork medicine flasks with rubber stoppers and withdraw the enclosed medicine by piercing the stopper with the needle of a Conventional syringe. This method always carried with it the danger of transferring minute particles of rubber into the vial and syringe, and ultimately into the body of the patient. Recently, concern for transmission of deadly viruses, such as the AIDS virus, has lead to the development of several varieties of needleless syringes. Of course, a syringe lacking a needle is useless for withdrawing liquid medicine from a vial by the old fashioned method of submerging the needle point beneath the surface of the liquid.
In accordance with conventional terminology, the term "slip tip syringe" used herein may be taken to mean any type of syringe plunger device absent the needle, and the term "Luer lock syringe" used herein may be taken to mean any type of syringe plunger device having a Luer lock adaptor and not having a needle. The term "needleless syringe" will be used to generically refer to both.
One variety of needleless syringe in common use is the type of syringe which is adapted to fasten to a conventional "Luer lock" fastener used for administering medical solutions intravenously. This fastener allows the feed tube to be changed without removing the administering needle from the body of the patient. Syringes exist which are adapted to fasten to these Luer locks for the purpose of administering single dose injections of medicament through an existing intravenous line.
Another type of needleless syringe is in common use which is herein referred to as a "slip tip" syringe. This variety of syringe has been developed recently to prevent accidental pricking of health care professionals in handling the syringe. The deadly AIDS virus is known to be carried in bodily fluids such as blood. For this reason, once a needle has been exposed to the fluid of an infected patient, it becomes a deadly sword, capable of killing with a single prick. In the slip tip syringe, the needle is not present upon the syringe except at the actual point of administration after which it is removed by any one of several mechanical expedients presently available. The following known priori art has been directed to providing transfer of medicament from vial containers to syringes. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,878, issued to Istvan Lindmayer on May 5, 1987, shows a medicine vial adaptor for a needleless injector. The patent shows a disposable plastic adaptor connecting a medicine vial to a needleless injector. In essence, the adapter contains its own needle which is used to withdraw the medicine after the syringe is connected to the adapter. By contrast, the instant invention does not use any needle and is thus truly "needleless."
U.S. Patent No. 4,650,475, issued to Carol Smith et al. on March 17, 1987, discloses a method and apparatus for the injection of pharmaceutical ingredients. The patent shows a penetrator (needle) for fully draining the liquid from a multi-dose vial when drawing liquid into a syringe. By contrast, the device of the instant invention does not use a penetrator or anything resembling a needle and therefore totally eliminates the risk of accidental sticking of the user.
U.S. Patent No. 4,317,448, issued to Philip E. Smith on March 2, 1982, shows a syringe-type liquid container dispenser adapter. The patent teaches the withdrawal of fluid from a vial with a needleless syringe. The conical insertion opening for receiving the nozzle of the syringe tends to constrict the flow of fluid during withdrawal. There is not provided a multiple flow path for the fluid. By contrast, the instant invention provides an open syringe nozzle insertion area and a multiple flow path for the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,071, issued to Philip E. Smith on Dec. 1, 1981, shows a syringe-type liquid container dispenser adapter. The patent is similar to Lindmayer and Smith et al. above in that a needle is provided as a part of the adapter structure. By contrast, the device of the instant invention requires no needle or sharp edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,359, issued to Vincent L. Vaillancourt on Apr. 16, 1985, shows a sterile connection device. As above, the patent requires a needle to penetrate a sealing membrane for fluid transfer. By contrast, the instant invention requires no needle for operation, it being a primary object of my invention to eliminate needles entirely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,423, issued to Bengt Malmberg on May 22, 1990, shows a connector and a disposable assembly utilizing said connector. As in most of the above patents an internal piercing member is built into the connector for piercing a membrane covering the medicament. By contrast, the instant invention uses no needles or piercing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,657, issued to Lawrence A. Shimp et al. on Nov. 15, 1988, shows a syringe-vial material transfer interconnector. This patent is not directed to the transfer of fluids. By contrast, the instant invention is for the transfer of fluids from a vial to a syringe in a safe, sanitary, and needleless manner.
It will be noted that most of the prior art devices require some sort of needle or penetrating device to operate. Smith ('488) requires no needle but does not provide multiple flow paths. Shimp et al. requires no needle but is not suitable for withdrawing liquids.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.